Messing with the Multiverse
by Zero kami no mu
Summary: Fem-Robin aka Raven, the avatar character managing to take Grima's power and now uses them for good...and to screw around with Grima, making his life hell. She is unmarried and is an immortal being who just goes around doing what she wants for her own amusement, usually with Naga as the only one knowing what she did


**A/N: so i decided for now on (after months of not writing a story due to never being able to keep up with writing multi chapter stories) during the beginning of each year, middle of each year and end of each year i will write a Fire Emblem One-shot...this one is Fire Emblem Awakening**

I Do not own Fire emblem or anything else in this story, only the plot line.

 **Summary** : Fem-Robin aka Raven, the avatar character managing to take Grima's power and now uses them for good...and to screw around with Grima, making his life hell. She is unmarried and is an immortal being who just goes around doing what she wants for her own amusement, usually with Naga as the only one knowing what she did.

 **Warning** : while not truly connected to the other fire emblem stories i made there is still a timeline for how they all take place. In order Messing with the Multiverse is the beginning. Then is Fell dragon meet merchant and then time travel love than is the day Grima hates existing. If I put more of Raven's shenanigans into stories i will update the timeline. These could all be read is one shot as that is how they are technically intended to be read.

Please note that some things go against what the video game does, this is because Raven is a board immortal being who uses her new power in order to simply cause misery to Grima. Also, this story and every other story I will write is/will be written using Google docs and I don't know why but google docs doesn't tell me if I have an error or anything, only capitalizing the first letter of a word in a new sentence. It doesn't even capitalize the 'I', I went through this story ten times, fixing any mistakes I can find but there still might be a few that were missed and I don't have a beta who can go over them to pick out any mistakes I might have missed.

Raven's appearance:

Female build one

Face: 1

hair: 1

Hair color:1

~~~~Fire emblem ~~~

The outer realms, which refers to realms in which are not the one a person originates from. Anyone can access these realms to a limited degree from an outer realm gate, but for one omnipotent being, that isn't Naga, these limits do not exist. This omnipotent being goes by the name of Raven, the former vessel of the evil dragon Grima; and the new Grima herself. Most people would believe this woman is probably the new evil destroyer herself but they couldn't be more wrong. She is simply the former grandmaster of Ylisse, and an omnipotent immortal being with too much free time on her hands. Eventually, after watching the kids of her former allies become fine adults she decided to leave and explore these outer realms. Currently she stood within the gateway of the outer realms looking at the portals that lead to the different outer realms she could go visit. Next to her stood one of Anna's many sisters as they discussed where she planned to go.

"Well there is this new world with a kingdom called Aytolis. According to my sister many worlds/ timelines ended up being brought there including an evil version of you to mess with" Anna said, playing with a strand of her red hair, Anna is a merchant who has more sisters than anyone can imagine and to make things more complicated they all look exactly the same with no difference to be seen. Raven tapped her finger against her chin and thought, quickly coming up with an answer and smiling at Anna.

"Maybe later, if you are right and there already is an evil me than I should wait till I know more about this world and its physics. Plus, I would need to find out if Grima can sense other versions of himself." Raven replied before finding a suitable outer realm to travel to. Anna waved her hand before tossing a tome at Raven.

"I took that from Validar's corpse. You can use it to help control your new powers...Anyway if you see any of my sisters tell them I said HI." Anna said waving. Raven thanked her and nodded before she went through to the outer realm she choose, not looking at the tome. Upon landing she took some time to gather her bearings and began walking towards the closest town as she tried to resist looking at the tome she was given. After traveling for a little while Raven couldn't resist anymore and stopped to look at the magic tome. It was purple, darker than normal and instead of the silver that most tomes had on their cover and binding this was gold and the symbol was the mark of Grima. Raven swallowed the nervousness she felt and looked at the name of the tome.

"Grima's Truth...Anna is right. If I can learn to harness my new powers through the book as a catalyst than eventually I can properly use it." Raven muttered, pulling her hood over her head and heading down the road. Eventually she made it to a small unimportant village and sat down in the bar there. She went through the book and found information on summoning the Resin.

"As much as I hate to defile the dead by summoning risen maybe one I see how my power affects other Grima's powers maybe I can cause him headaches." Raven smirked. After drowning the bottle of alcohol she ordered Raven paid and left with a frown, disappointed.

"It's either my new status as a god or the alcohol here is horrible...let's see maybe I should head for the Mila Tree...yeah sounds good...or maybe even Mount Prism...yeah that's probably better, wouldn't want to bother Tiki at this time." Raven muttered, before looking down at her waist and gaining a sweat drop.

"Probably should get a Levin sword that I can channel my power into before heading to mount Prism." she muttered as an afterthought, looking at the broken blade and remembering how before leaving for the outer realm how she tested her new power for the first time and causing her trusted sword to shatter. With that said Raven walked to the market of the town she was in and luckily came across one of Anna's many sisters.

"Hello young lady anything I can help you with?" Anna asked with a smile at her potential customer. Raven nodded and placed five thousand gold coins in front of Anna as well as a discount card.

"Do you happen to have a Levin sword that might be from the outer realms. The ones in this realm are too fragile with their durability issues." Raven said. Anna, looking at the amount of gold, smiling and went through her bag and pulled out a sparkling Levin sword. It was in perfect condition and radiating power, bolts of electricity can be seen in the gem on its cross guard. Anna turned around, showing it to Raven before carefully handing it to her to hold.

"You're in luck one of my sisters sent that over from an outer realm with a kingdom called Aytolis. The weapons there have unique characteristics that allows the weapons to have infinite durability and have special attributes attached to them. That one, according to her, has a skill called True power which boots all of your stats, a skilled called divine favor which makes the weapon even more powerful, some sort of skill from that world called Awakening mode, which according to my sister, is a state in which when used gives a temporary parameter boost and nullifies the weapon triangle weakness when it ends you will be able to launch a very special and powerful attack before exiting the state, strength six which makes physical attacks hurt more rainforce which makes your magical attacks stronger and all stats up which makes your stats higher." Anna said gleefully.

"And your offering to sell it to me for five thousand gold?" Raven asked, suspicious of this Anna. She had the right to be suspicious upon seeing Anna's smile of amusement before placing a hand on her hip.

"One of my sisters told me of a woman from her outer realm who manage to beat the evil dragon Grima. I can tell based on the damage to your weapon and your appearance that you must be that women. She also told me you plan to go and annoy the many outer realms that have a Grima in it so I figure to give this to you as a present." Anna said proudly, like she was doing a good deed. Raven nodded and thanked her before placing the new sword inside her cloak. Before she left a question popped into Raven's head.

"What do you mean based on my appearance?" Raven asked, tilting her head a little.

"That cloak is unique only two supposedly to exist and last I checked it belongs to the new grandmaster of Ylisse; I believe his name is Robin and his daughter, a tactician in training named Morgan." Anna said with a smile.

"Oh, what can you tell me...what's the current events of this world...and can you tell me about who the grandmaster married." Raven asked, slightly surprised at how in this world her counterpart was male AND had a daughter.

"Well let's see last I checked the Shepherds are fighting a war in Valm...but before I go and tell you who the grandmaster married I have to ask why are you so curious and I need some incentives to tell you." Anna said, causing Raven to looked unimpressed.

"Should have known, to answer why I am curious it's because I believe I might be an outer realm version of him who happened to be born a female." Raven said, placing ten-thousand gold in front of Anna. The merchant nodded, using a tome to contact one of many sisters and once getting confirmation of these facts, she took the money and leaned forward, gesturing Raven to do the same.

"The grandmaster is married to Lucina, the daughter of Chrome who came from the future." Anna whispered. Raven nodded and thanked Anna before leaving and beginning her trek to Mount Prism. Upon reaching the mountain Raven began a somewhat pain filled journey to the temple at the top.

"When I was merely the vessel to the fell dragon it was bad enough to climb but now that I am the new fell dragon this energy feels like its choking me to death." Raven said to herself as she finally reached the top. Upon getting to the temple she fell to lean on one leg as she felt Naga's presence.

"What are you doing here fell one" Naga asked, appearing before the white haired young women.

"Now, now Naga I might be the new fell dragon but I am nothing like the original one. I am just a board immortal with nothing to do but travel to other outer realms and see how much I can screw Grima over," Raven said, smiling at the green haired divine being. Naga stared at Raven as if judging her words before sighing.

"I will believe what you said, but the moment you even think about using your powers for evil I will make sure you are killed." Naga said, before a thought came to her. "You should really make yourself a dragonstone, to prevent degeneration it will also make me trust your words a bit more than I do." she stated more as an afterthought. Raven nodded and with some instruction from Naga she created a dragon stone from the dark powers of Grima. Finally, after another conversation with the divine dragon, Raven left, testing her new dragon form and flying into the air.

A few months went by since then and Raven spent them by making it seem like bad luck was following the future-past Grima's vessel, watching as he tried his hardest to keep his emotions in check. When she saw Grima appear at the dragon table the same way as it did in her realm, Raven couldn't resist laughing, wondering if the giant Dragon body was hiding in the dragon's table somewhere waiting. She watched as the Shepherds made their trek to Mount Prism and smiled, ready to annoy the fell dragon.

After a few weeks in which the Shepherds made their way to Mount Prism and back they finally were on the back of Grima, who looked more pissed than usual courtesy of the dragon body having flown through a lot of clouds.

Raven watched as Shepherds made their way through all the Risen that Grima would summon and seeing them struggle a little she took out a deck of cards from her cloak.

"I summon thee, Hero king Marth; I call upon thy aid, Radiant hero Ike; heed my call, Wayward one Katarina." Raven said, pulling out three Einherjar cards. The three cards glowed and appearing on Grima's back were the three einherjar spirits that were called upon. They already knew what their orders were and began striking down the Risen.

"Robin when did you find a free moment to summon those three spirits" Chrom asked, catching up to the grandmaster.

"I didn't, I think they might have just done it on their own but I don't even remember them being able to do that." Robin said, blasting a Risen that was too close to Morgan for comfort. The two made it to Grima, ready to defeat him. The battle was long and there were a few close calls but they managed to beat the fell dragon and right as Robin went to land the finishing blow that would permanently destroy Grima and kill himself something prevented him. A ball of pitch black magical energy blasted through Grima's vessel, killing the fell dragon. The true dragon body began disintegrating and the shepherds began falling through the air before Naga got them all to safety.

A week after they all got back to the capital of Ylisse there was a huge festival to celebrate the end of the fell dragon. Robin was dragged out of his office by Lucina and Morgan and the three met up with Chrom, his wife, his second future daughter and little Luci; which was the younger Lucina. Raven smiled at the seven from where she was hidden and began walking away. Robin saw this from out of the corner of his eye and followed her. Raven got to a field outside of the capital and stopped when she sensed Robin. She turned around, cloak covering her face and smiled softly. She thought for a second before she spoke up, deciding to tell this male version of her something.

"Robin, you deserve this happiness you worked so hard for, you became a man your mother would be proud of." Raven said as the wind picked up, leaves beginning to blow.

"Wait how do you know.-" Robin never got to finish his question as the leaves blew more, blocking his view of Raven and when the wind died down there was no one there.

"Robin what are you doing way out here, and why did you suddenly run off earlier." Lucina asked as she and Morgan ran over to him.

"I thought I saw someone" Robin said, rubbing the back of his head. Before turning and looking at the clouds. Lucina smiled, copying what her husband did and was pulled closer to his body as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Using his other arm, he pulled Morgan close to him and Lucina and smiled at the sky.

"We worked hard and managed to change the future and we got our own happy ending." Robin said smiling. Lucina smiled, nodding in agreement and the two stared at the sky in silence which was quickly broken by their daughter talking.

"Come on mother, father let's get back to the festival" Morgan said eagerly. The two laughed, smiling at Morgan and grabbed either hand, heading back to the festival.

Meanwhile Raven, stood at the outer realm gate and smiled to herself, as the portal flared to life. The Anna that stood there told her it was ready and Raven nodded, turning to face the portal.

"So was your little experiment a success" Anna asked Raven, with a raised eyebrow. Raven stopped and turned to face Anna as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, it was, Grima can only sense his vessel of the world he is in. Since I come from an outer realm he cannot sense me, that gives me more freedom to mess with him." Raven replied before stepping to the portal. Before walking in Raven muttered something more to herself than to the Anna. "Enjoy your free life Robin, you deserve it...I wonder if other versions of you are similar to you." Raven said, walking through the outer realm portal and heading off to the next outer realm where she can annoy the fell dragon.


End file.
